Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella Swan is UNPOPULAR and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's ex-girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it EVERY SINGLE YEAR without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella? Read to find out who the winner will be.
1. Breaking up

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is _UNPOPULAR_ and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's Girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it **EVERY SINGLE YEAR** without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella?

* * *

**Bella's Pov  
**"Ahhhhh," I screamed as water was dumped on me. I gasped and looked at who did it…of course Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali's sidekick. Blah, I gasped at the cold feeling of the water and ran towards the restroom and my fellow classmates laughed at me.

"Bella," I heard my only friend Angela call me, I looked over at her as she handed me some clothes. "Here" she said handing me some jeans and a black wife beater, along with a black sweater.

I sighed, "Thanks Angela," she gave me a smile and went outside to make sure no one was coming while I changed.

Edward was right outside, "What happened?" he asked me. I shrugged, "Same as usual," I told him he understood.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like Bella better. My father is chief Police of Forks….sucks I know. But that's why I have hard life here. I would live with my mom but…she's busy entertaining her boy-toy of the month.

Yup…my mommas a gold digger. We don't have a lot in common me and her. Anyway, "who was it?" Edward asked. I sighed and shook my head, "Just forget about it Edward, please," I begged him. It was his turn to shake his head, "Angela," he asked her. She looked form me to him and back at me.

"I gotta go pee, see ya," she said excusing herself. I sighed again.

"Please just leave it alone, Edward" I pleaded again. He looked as if he was biting his jaw. He just nodded and left without another word.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Hey _Eddie_," Tanya's voice ringed through the halls. She kissed me on the lips, _why did I ever ask her to be my girlfriends again?_ Is what I ask myself every single day?

"Oh yeah, because the girl I love probably doesn't love me," I muttered to myself.  
"What did you like say, Eddie," Tanya asked me. I looked at her, "I said its Edward not Eddie, I hate that name," I told her.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yeah well I gotta like go, she ya like later," Tanya told me as she left for her class.

I had ESP class next period. I dreaded that class the only good thing about that class is that Bella's in that class. And I sit next to her, which is great by the way.

ESP is an Extrasensory perception in other words we explain our '_feelings' _and it stays in the room. There's only limited of kids in here about only 15 of us. So there are only 3 girls, Bella included, and 12 boys.

"So what has everyone been up to?" our teacher Mr. Derrick, he's been supposable helping us express ourselves and shit like that. I know I wanna throw up too.

"So has everyone heard of the Beauty Pageant that's gonna be hosted this weekend?" Mr. Derrick asked us. All the girls squealed with excitement…well all accept Bella, because Bella isn't into that girly shit, and I know cause im her Best Friends besides Angela anyway.

Unfortunately Mr. Derrick saw that she wasn't as excited as the other 2 girls, "Miss Swan" he asked her, she looked up from her lap and turned to look at Mr. Derrick, "um yes?" she said it more like a question.

"Why aren't you as excited about the pageant?" he asked her. she was in thought for a moment, then she responded by," All girls are different, that doesn't make them any less beautiful," she said.

See this is why I love this girl, she was unselfish, and always put her before others. She's kind and sweet, just the girl im looking for in life. Only if she'll think of me more as a friend.

Mr. Derrick just smiled at her, before moving on.

* * *

"Hey Bella," I called her as we left class. She stopped and turned to look at me, "Yeah" she answered.

"Need a ride?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, making her boobs look bigger. "Don't you have football after this?' she asked already knowing the answer. And she walked away, "Yeah but…" I started off but she interrupted me, "Thanks Eddie," I only let Bella and sometimes Angela let them call me Eddie "but Angela's already driving me and then my mom's coming to take to Seattle with her for tomorrow …" it was my turn to interrupt her.

"Seattle?" WTF "Why is you mom taking you to Seattle tomorrow? I mean we have school tomorrow?" I kept asking her. She sighed and spoke, "Yeah, I know but she wants some like…Mother daughter bonding time," she whined. She started moving her hands while she spoke, she's always done that, I just never knew why.

"It's cool, just…"

"_Eddie_" I heard my name being yelled out, I turned and saw that it was Tanya. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"It's Edward Tanya, _Edward_" I stretched out my name and acted like im talking to a 3 year old… Which felt like I was.

She rolled her eyes, "whatever, anyway like Coach wanted to know like when you're gonna like go to practice cause he's like waiting for you" she said. I just nodded, "I'll be there in a sec. okay" I told her. She rolled her eyes and waited for me.

I turned towards Bella, "see ya" was all she responded before leaving, and Tanya pulled me before I could say a word.

* * *

"Tanya could I talk to you?" I asked her. She was surrounded by her cheerleading posse, "Alone" I added. She waved the other girls off and her were left siting on the bleachers.

"Sure Eddie like what's up," I swear she has got to stop using the word like so much.

"I, breaking up with you," I told her. I couldn't t even look at her, so it surprised me when she started laughing, "You kidding, you are like so funny Eddie" she told me laughing.

"Im serious Tanya we are through," I was in a more serious tone this time, so she stopped laughing and looked at me. And I continued, "This" I pointed to the both of us, "Shouldn't have happened in the first place…so im sorry for hurting you feelings," I told her and I got up, "so good0bye and I hope you find someone who can love you" I started walking away.

"No Edward pleases, you…you can't leave me…we were made for each other," she stuttered. But I ignored her and walked towards my car and left for home.

* * *

**Tanya's Pov**

He's crazy if he thinks he can just dump me and move on…no sir. He's gonna be crawling back to me and begging me to take him back, mark my words.

"It's like okay Tanya" my cheerleading girlfriends tried to comfort me. "No its not, he told me he didn't love me and just left me there" I lied to them and started fake crying even harder.

"Maybe he'll like take you back if you like enter the pageant" Jessica said with excitement, I looked at her, "You're a genus Jess, why did I think of it," I told her. She smiled with pride.

"We can like totally help you," Lauren volunteered. I snickered, yeah right.

"No way I need a professional to do everything, Ladies, you're gonna help me win this," I told them, they all nodded.

"Okay girls lets get busy…Mom!" I yelled out.

Edward Cullen you will be mine after I win the pageant, I smirked.

* * *

**Should I continue.**

**Review. Next chapter it will be Bella's shopping day for the pageant with her mom.**


	2. Shopping

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is _UNPOPULAR_ and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's Girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it **EVERY SINGLE YEAR** without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella?

* * *

**Bella's Pov  
**The only time I actually like shopping is when im shopping with my mom for a pageant. I pushed my glasses up or as Edward liked to call them Nerd Glasses.** (If you don't know what they look like check my profile)**

"Bella try this one on honey," she threw me a Mini Midnight Blue strapless dress with a sequins belt that was white. It was beautiful. **(Picture on Profile). **

This was probably the only thing me and my mom have in common. It all started out when I was 3 and we were at the mall and I saw a pageant going on, I told my mom that it looked like fun. Next thing I know I win first place. Ever since that my mother and I have been in a lot of Pageants and I've always won 1st, 2nd or 3rd only those. But the one I've always seem to win is Miss Seattle, 1st place all the way baby, and I was proud of it. Only my mother, dad and Angela knew about it. In fact Angela is sort of like my manager she keeps track of the money and how much to pay everyone what the spending limit is and what new trends were on. Even though she doesn't show what the new style is she does thanks to mua.

I tried on the dress and stepped out of the dressing room, my mother had tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, and sighed here come the water works.

"You look so beautiful," she cried out. I looked in the mirror and saw that she was right I do look beautiful even with my glasses.

"Thanks," I told her. "You are so getting that one," she told me. I nodded and went to try on some other dresses.

We left with the first dress I tried on, along with a Blue two piece Bikini, some blue heels and a blue Dress gown with rhinestones along with a coral and sea blue back up dresses. **(Pictures on profile.)**

Guess I should explain about the Blue…this year's theme is Sea/ Ocean or Underwater. Whatever anyway yeah it's that so my mom always says that Blue was my color and since this might be my last year in a pageant why not let me shine.

"Can we eat know im starving," and I was we had skipped lunch because I had to get a manicure. "Fine but don't eat too much," she told me. I rolled my eyes, "mom, you know very well that I don't gain a pound every time I eat," and it was true I have to eat contently or I'll get really bad tummy aces and I don't gain a pound.

She drove over to Hot Momma's Pizza, I got a medium pizza with Pepperoni, Mushrooms and Olives on it and on half of it had jalapeños. Mom just got a small with pepperoni.

"So how was school?' she asked as we sat down and began to eat our pizzas. I swallowed before answering, "It was good I guess," I told her. She raised an eyebrow, "what?" I questioned.

"I just don't understand why you don't want people to know you're in pageants…you'll be popular," suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "I don't want to be popular, mother" I told her stubbornly.

Me and mom always got into a fight about this, since she was popular she thought I would be too. But I don't and she doesn't like it, that's why I always stay with my dad in forks.

"Im going to bed," I told her. "You didn't even finish eating,' she yelled. "I'll eat it when I get hungry again,' I yelled back and slammed my door.

My mom lives in a condo but only when she visits Seattle, which is when I have pageants. I lay on my bed when I get a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

That night I feel asleep dreaming about My Edward.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was so boring here without Bella, and I couldn't find Angela anywhere to sit with her. So I ended up with the rest of the jocks and Cheerleaders. The cheerleaders where giving me death glares whenever they could.

I suddenly felt bad for what I did to Tanya but it had to be done. I looked at her and she looked sad, she wasn't eating her salad.

It was too quiet in biology since me and Bella are the ones who are always making noise. I concentrated on football and my passes. I finally made it home at around 6, couch was making us work really hard since were in the top ten football schools in the nation.

I decided to call Bella and see what was up; she picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello" I heard her beautiful voice say, I cleared my throat.

"Hey bells how's it going with y our mom?" I asked her she let out a huff.

"That bad huh?" I asked wondering what had happened this time, it must have been good.

"Don't get me started," she began oh man it was good.

"Then tell me," I told her.  
"You sitting down cause it might take a while," she told me.

I played on my bed "Now I am" I told her.

She I told me everything, about what happened with the shopping being really fun but once they had gotten home. She keeps telling her to become a cheerleader to be popular like she was.

After she had finished I'd let out a whistle, "Guess it did go bad," I laughed.

"Well it was a little fun," she confessed laughing with me now.

"What? The Bella swan I know doesn't like shopping," I said with sarcasm.

She laughed, "Shut up" she told me I laughed and her along with me.

"So what were you doing before calling me?" she asked me.

"Nothing just watching TV, doing my homework, you know guy stuff" I lied smoothly not wanting to tell her about my boring day without her.

"Mum hum, you're bored out of your mind aren't you" she giggled. She had a beautiful giggle

"Yeah," I huffed out giving in. she laughed and I joined in to. "You coming to school tomorrow right?" Asked not wanting to sit with them again.

"Why what's wrong?" she sounded worried. "I broke up with Tanya" I said happily.

She let out a breath, "for a minute there you had me worried, so why'd you break up with Tanya?" she asked me, noisy girl. I still told her though.

"She was getting to clingy, and kept calling me Eddie, and all that crap," I let it off, and then she started laughing at me. "It's not funny" he whined.

"Okay I agree she was a little clingy always kissing you in public ooohhh remember when that one junior cheerleader from when you guys played East Port Angels in football how she made a big scene to stay away from my like boyfriend" she acted out Tanya's voice Laughing in the process.

"Uggh," I remembered that, it was so embarrassing; I wanted to die that moment. But then I started laughing form the memory.

"What a night" we laughed together. This is why I love this woman. She can make all my sadness goes away just by a single laugh.

"So what's the deal with people calling you Eddie, Eddie" she teases me.

"Hey I agreed in kindergarten that only you and Angela get to call me that…at least Angela doesn't do it all the time," I told her. when we've meet in Kindergarten liked then so I allowed them to call me Eddie, Bella always teased me about it and Angela only called me that when she was mad at me,"

"That's because Angela has a boyfriend," I heard her gasp. No fucking way, hahaha.

"No fucking way, who is it, come on spill the beans," I asked her, now she had to tell me.

"Tell you tomorrow in bio," she tells me. I grunt my juicy blackmail story is out, "Fine, but you better,"

"You're coming tomorrow?" I caught on what she had said. "Yes"

"Finally it was boring without you," I commented. "Really?" she answered in a sweet voice not believing it.

"Yeah, kind of lonely I had to sit with Newton, Crowley and Jessica along with Lauren and you know who was there," I told her. "Why didn't you sit with Angela then?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well she wasn't there…and now that I think about it Ben wasn't either. Guess we know what they're doing. Bow chicka bow wow" I said making that funny noise. We both laughed really loud.

"That's funny" she tell me, I hearing her laughing too, "It was"

I heard her sigh "I gotta go if I wanna get up early to make it to forks," it was late, "Fine good night," I whispered.

"Goodnight," I heard her whispered back before hanging up hung up.

That night I dreamed of asking Bella to become my girlfriend.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW.**

**I THINK IN THE NEXY CHAPTER TANYA FINDS OUT ABOUT BELLA BEING IN THE COMPETITION. **

**Answer this:**

**How is it that Bella could punch Paul in the face but in Eclipse when Bella punches Jacob her hand Broke? If Paul became a wolf first should her hand have broken too?**

**Slap, punch same shit right?!**


	3. Tanya Knows

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LETS SEE IF WE CAN GETS SOME MORE:)_

**Edward's POV**

Bella was coming today, I was happy, even though she's been gone for only a day it felt as if a part of me was missing when she's gone with her mom. I checked to see what time it was and it read 6:34am. Damn it's too fucking early. I laid there thinking about what it would be like if Bella was my girlfriend. It felt like only a minute because the next thing I knew the alarm was going on. I groaned and made my way towards the shower.

After my shower I dressed into a white wife beater and a black hoodie with some black jeans and my black converse. I looked in the mirror and it looked acceptable, can't do nothing about my hair though and trust me I tried.

I sighed and ran my hand through it; I was down for breakfast a bit too early, my parents looked at me straggly, "what?" I asked with food in my mouth. My mother grinned, "Don't talk with your mouth full," she said, I swallowed and said, "Sorry" before continuing.

"You're down here a little early," my father said looking at me skeptically. I nodded, "And is that bad?" I asked. They shook their head frantically, "No honey it's just different," I looked at them curious now, "We usually have a routine when you have to get up," my father explained. I laughed and there worried disappeared. I continued laughing all the way to my car.

When I arrived there were a few cars' there some I recognized I joined my friends then left to my locker; I saw Angela and I gave her and I-know-what-you-were-doing smile, she saw and blushed, I chuckled, I heard whistling and dog calls but ignored it _must be Tanya in some outfit_ I thought.

"That was mean" I recognized that voice, it was Bella's I turned around to make some smart comment but with what she was wearing my comment changed. She wore some white sandals with blue painted toenails, some jean shorty shorts, and a white shirt that was wrapped around her neck and a ring that went in two fingers that held the cross sign; she looked fucking beautiful**. (Outfit on profile)**

"Hey," she shouted at me, I looked at her she looked annoyed, "Done checking me out" she said with attitude. I cleared my throat, "W…what?" I stuttered. Stuttering what the fuck is going on with me.

Bella rolled her eyes, and opened her locker that was right next to mine, she pulled out some books and walked towards her English class, I caught up with her and asked, "What's with the outfit" I said gawking at her while walking.

"My mother wouldn't let me leave the house with only a towel or this outfit, can you believe her," she huffed, we had first period together so we sat way in the back. I noticed black writing on her back hidden behind her hair, I moved her hair and noticed it was a tattoo; when the fuck did she get a tattoo.

"Bella why do you have a tattoo and most importantly why didn't I know about it?" I was hurt.

"I got it because I was mad at my mother one time and I had nowhere else to go the tattoo shop was right there and…I just got it," she said it like if it was no big deal, "And you didn't know because I never mentioned it, seriously what will people think if they see that the daughter of the police chief has a tattoo," she said as the bell rang. I looked at her tattoo ant it read, _Best Embrace the Suck._

"Best Embrace the Suck?" I looked at her, "What does that mean?" I whispered the class had begun "It means that when you are in a miserable situation, it is best not to dwell on the situation itself, but to come to terms with and accept your situation, and struggle on through" she answered while putting on what I called Nerd Glasses.

Mr. Mason noticed Bella just like the other guys he couldn't take his eyes off her chest. I took off my Hoodie and handed it her, she looked confused, "Here put it on" I ordered her.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Edward" she said once it was on, "But won't you get cold," she asked. She was worried about me getting cold when she should be worrying about getting fucking rape in that outfit.

"Naw, besides I always wanted to show off my guns" I said as I showed of my muscles. She laughed and I joined in, Mr. Mason told us to be quiet, and returned to his lesson.

When the lesson was over I walked Bella to her next class, it was on my way, anyway Newton came and was about to ask Bella the same thing he always did, "hey Bella…" he started off but My Bella, interrupted him, "Mike, you see this," she pointed to her ring, "Unless you want it punching across you face in 2 seconds I suggest you leave" she said calmly. To my surprise he left quicker than he came. I laughed, "Shut up" she said as she entered her second period class.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I can't believe my mother did this to me, I was thankful that it was Friday and that Edward let me borrow his hoodie to cover my chest. Too bad my legs were still showing, Tyler Crowley, I sat next to him in 2rd period he put his hands on my knee then thighs, I was about to tell this dude off but thankfully the bell rang, it happened again in 3rd and 4th period only with Kevin Dungier and Evian Haro. Thank god the bell rang, I walked with Angela and Ben, she confronted me during passing period and I told her the truth, she forgave me along Ben knew im in the pageants, I agreed; Ben wasn't surprise when we told him, he said he's actually seen me when his sister competed; I begged him not to tell anyone especially Edward and he agreed.

Once seated with our food Edward asked me how'd it went in my 3 classes, I rolled my eyes and began eating my chicken hamburger, and I told him how Crowley tried to feel me up and I almost snapped; what had happened in French class with Kevin but that this time when the teacher wasn't looking I punched him in the arm really hard, and since we sit in the back not many people saw it, but the one's that did tied to hide their laughter. But Evian was the worst, "What happened?" Angela asked me, I swallowed and said, "he put his hand on my thigh and started making small circles and he whispered in my ear, 'wanna meet in the back of Gym during lunch' I seriously lost it, I slapped him, and the teacher told me to wait outside,"

They all looked over at Evian and saw he had a red hand mark on his face, they laughed; "It's not funny" I said, "Yes it is Bells, though I could kill Crowley, Dungier and Haro for what they did to you," Edward said in a protective tone, "Ditto" Ben said, I smiled at them, 'Thanks but that won't be necessary" I said as the bell rang.

Edward and I had the same Biology class and we sat together in the back; thank god we were watching a movie today, I put my head down as the introduction of some movie started playing.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shake me, "What" I mumbled, "Bella we gotta go to last class" he said, I groaned I had Gym last period. I stood up a bit dizzy, "Damn I got Gym next" I whined, he laughed and walked me to the gym, "See you Bells" he said I waved good-bye and entered the locker room, "He's mine" I heard a voice say as I opened my locker, I turned around to find Denali standing there with her posse, "what?' I asked confused, "I said he's mine as in Edward, after I win the Miss Seattle Pageant he will be, so back off if you know what's good for you" she threatened, I smiled as if she was gonna break my streak and turned away to change, I heard them leave and gloat about how they scared me.

Thankfully P.E passed quickly and I told Edward that my mom wanted me back in Seattle by night fall, he was sad but understood I wanted some mother daughter time, and made me promise to call him when I got there, I promised.

* * *

**Tanya's Pov**

Im so gonna win this pageant, im the most beautiful and have a great body from all of the girls here, my sister Irina came with me to see my competition and truth be told…not much competition.

"I got this pageant in the bag, Irina" I gloated to my younger sister, she smiled at me. A group of girl heard me and laughed, I glared at them, "what are you laughing about" my voice was filled with attitude.

A girl with straight red hair and green eyes, stepped forward, "Please with Isabella around you really don't have much of a chance as we do" she said, I smirked at her, "Who's Isabella, I wanna meet the person at whom im gonna meet," I sneered her name.

They laughed again, "Isabella has won this pageant since forever, and rumor has it she's been in pageants since before that," a girl with brown hair and dull blue eyes and freckles all over her face said.

I smirked at her, "yeah, well im gonna beat her, so where is she" I demanded.

"she's right behind you" a girls voice said behind me, I turned around ready to meet my so call competition to discover it was…"Swan?"

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ:**

_**BABY VAMPIRE DRAMA**_

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_**WHAT I WANT I GET**_

_BROTHER AND SISTER_

**_TWILIGHT MILITARY SCHOOL FOR BOYS_**


	4. Edward knows

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is _UNPOPULAR_ and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's Ex-Girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it **EVERY SINGLE YEAR** without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had just arrived back here and they were gonna teach us the steps for our entrance. I went to the back and overheard the girls.

"Please with Isabella around you really don't have much of a chance as we do" Cindy was her name she's a nice girl we became friends when we do these things.

"Who's Isabella, I wanna meet the person at whom im gonna beat" I recognized that voice…Tanya.

"What is she doing here?" I whispered to myself making sure no one heard.

There laughing pulled me away from my thoughts "Isabella has won this pageant since forever, and rumor has it she's been in pageants since before that," Makenna answered, she's really pretty and nice when you don't get on her bad side that is.

"Yeah, well im gonna beat her, so where is she" Tanya demanded. She wanted to see me alright then, prepare to lose Denali.

"She's right behind you" I called out and stood behind her crossed arms and head held high. I wasn't going to let this girl bully me no more. Especially not in my region.

"Swan?" she yelled out surprised.

"Surprise Denali" I said with attitude.

"Hold up you two now each other?" Tia said. I looked at Tia, this is her first time in this pageant at only 15 and she's chubby. I and she became fast friends when the other girls bullied her for her weight.

"Sadly yes we do, I and Denali here go to school together" I said taking off my glasses.

To my surprise Tanya started laugh, "Okay so im supposed to beat you" she said laughing, I nodded, "I so got this" she conceded herself.

I made my way over to her and stood in front of her, "don't get ahead of yourself honey, it's just about to begin" I swore to her. I turned around and walked away shouting, "Rehearsals are about to starts" I heard the girls following me to start rehearsals.

* * *

Rehearsals had been brutal, first of all: Tanya was next to me and she did everything possible to make look bad. She kept tripping me, pushing me so I would fall down, even though I knew the routine by heart since this isn't my first time. The producers quickly told her to stop before she got kicked off the pageant…she stopped after that not before giving me the evil eye.

That's right Bitch im calling the shots round here.

After rehearsals mom brought me food, and thank good to because I was starving.

"I love you so much" I said digging into the food.

"I love you too" my mother said happily. I looked at her confused, "what?" I said with a mouth full of McDonald nuggets and Big Mac.

"I was talking about the food but yean I love you too mommy" I said chewing my food.

She frowned but then smiled in amused.

"I saw Tanya Denali here" she said while I ate.

"Yeah, and" I said not wanting to continue but she didn't see that.

"She's gonna tell all of forks you know" she continued.

I shook my head and finish eating before I spoke; "she won't" then took another bite.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because when I win she's gonna be a loser and she aint gonna want no one thinking she lost to me…a SEXY NERD" we both laughed out loud.

See these are the times I wanted to spend with my mother, like this, I finished eating and she drove me to her condo while she and Angela made appointments with Alice my Hairdresser and Rosalie my Hairdresser/dance instructor/etc.

Rosalie won the events just like me so she's kind of my role model.

Once I got there I went to the kitchen and got a piece of Chocolate cake that was calling my name, "Bella stop eating or you won't be able to fit into your dress, and for god's sake you a fork!" my mother screamed trying to take away my cake, so I ran to my room, I was eating with my fingers when my phone rang.

"Hey sexy" I said sucking on my fingers that covered cake.

"Hey beautiful" Edward's velvet voice got to me and to be honest…I got a little wet.

"Was up" I said taking a bit of cake into my mouth.

"Nada, what about you…oh wait eating again aren't you what you eating this time?" he asked.

"Guess, smart ass" I teased him.

"Let me think…Cake" he answered.

"Yup…but what kind?" I said questionly trying to be funny.

"Chocolate, with a darker chocolate frosting and sugar on it and you're eating it with your fingers" he said laughing.

I stopped, "How did you know?" I asked scared, standing up now "because im…" he whispered, I felt an arm go around me, "here!" I screamed. Then leaned forward letting Edward's arms support me while I laughed.

"I fucking hate you" I said laughing.

"I love you too" he said standing me up and kissing my cheek. I blushed and he let me go and we both sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him surprised.

"I came to visit my Best friend…it sucked without you" he confessed blushing.

I laughed and between the both of us we finished the cake, he told me that he wanted to surprise me and had called Renee to see if he wasn't interrupting out bonding time. And since he wasn't he came and was staying with us for the whole week end.

I chocked when I found out he was staying, "Hey you alight?" he asked worriedly, handing me a glass of Milk.

"Yeah, im fine" I said waving him off, cause if he stayed the entire weekend that meant he would see me in my pageant and some secret will that be.

It was 10pm when my mom told us it was time for bed, Edward would be sleeping with me since it was only a 2 bed room, shit and I didn't mind that we slept in the same bed I mean we did it when we were little but…yeah time change…I mean he's my Best friend he would…shit what did I get myself into.

"Night Bella" Edward whispered.

"Night" I whispered back.

* * *

"Rise and shine kiddo's " Renee's voice woke us up. I groaned and turned over to find myself in Edward's arms.

"Sorry" I said blushing and jumping out of his arms.

I reached into my bag and took out an outfit for the day, "It's Saturday, why do you guys wake up so early?" Edward whined. With my clothes I went over and sat on the bed, "I'll explain later, okay" I said sighing.

He nodded and tried to go back to sleep, "you wanna shower once im out?' I asked. He whined a yes.

* * *

"So what's the explanation?" Edward asked me once we were seated in my car after breakfast. I had to tell him.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I said nervously. Edward doesn't know that im in pageants and he's my best friend and I kept a huge secret from him and…he might hate me.

"Why would I get mad?" he asked confused. I looked up and met his green eyes, "just Promise" I asked again.

He nodded, "Look im sorry I kept this from you but…I didn't want you to look at me like Denali or Standly or Mallory," I rambled.

"Hey, you aren't like them" he said making me look at him.

"The reason why im always in Seattle or California or Florida with my mom is because…" I couldn't do it.

"Because you want mother daughter bonding time right?" he answered for me.

I shook my head, "Well no…but yes," I sighed.

"Bella, just tell me" his eyes looked concerned, I parked near a park and we both got out and sat on a bench. "You can tell me anything" he said after a long silence.

I looked up, "I compete in pageants" I just let it out and looked at the ground.

He didn't talk for a while and when he did he laughed, I looked up confused, and "why are you laughing?"

"Wait" he tried to stop laughing, "You were serious" he was still laughing and I don't know why but…I was getting pissed.

I stood up and walked away, I felt his arms go around my waist and my arms went up to his biceps. **WOW **this dude got muscles.

"Im sorry" he said to me his face composed now, "It's just…" he didn't continue.

"It's just what?' I asked waiting for him to continue…then it hit me, "what am I not pretty enough to be in a beauty pageant?" I said I got out of his arms and started walking faster to my car. Damn why did we have to sit on the other side of the park.

I felt his arms go around me again, "no I never said that…it's just that" he stopped again.

"What Edward, What!" I said really loud, luckily it was pretty empty except for a few joggers here and there. "Is it really that hard to believe that me, Bella Swan is in a…" he stopped my ramping with a kiss.

His lips were so smooth and warm, and I felt like I could kiss them forever, I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and his tongue was in my mouth.

We kissed until we needed air, I opened my eyes and looked at him, and I had no words. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he whispered to me. I just continued to look at him, no words formed my mouth but I had plenty of things in my mind.

"Please say something" he begged, I didn't I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

I felt him grin against my lips, and it felt perfect.

"That works too" he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"About time you got the balls to say something" I teased him, he grabbed my waist really tight before spinning me around, we both laughed.

"Come on, let's go" I said once he set me down, I grabbed his hand and we entered the car.

"Were to mi lady" he said gentlemanly. I giggled, I gave him the address and he put in the GPS.

"Edward," I began, he looked over at me, and "yes love" he answered.

I bit my lip, "In the pageant, this year we need an escort," I stammered, "so do you…you know…" I stuttered. He ended up laughing, "you want me to be your escort?' he volunteered, I sighed in relief, "yes"

At a red light he leaned in and kissed me, "Of course love," I smiled against his lips.

We were outside the studio before I grabbed his hand to sit him still, "Is something wrong love?' he asked me, his eyebrows brushed together, it was so cute.

I took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something" I said.

"You can tell me anything love" he repeated.

I couldn't look at him so I looked straight, "Tanya's in the pageant this year" I blurted out.

I heard let out a, "are you fucking serious"

* * *

**quote of the day:**

_"Don't let the bullshit of today,convince you that you're not beautiful"_

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ:**

_BELLA AND EDWARD HOGWARTS STYLE_

_**WHAT I WANT I GET**_

_BROTHER AND SISTER_


	5. Shopping With Edward

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is _UNPOPULAR_ and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's Ex-Girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it **EVERY SINGLE YEAR** without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward calm down please" I was scared of the Edward I was seeing; he was pissed off because I told him Tanya was in the competition with me.

"Im sorry, it's just…ugh" he ended with. I parked the car on our complex and leaned over to kiss him. My tongue licked his bottom lip for an opening which he granted and let my tongue explore his mouth. I straddle him and a full make out session began between us. His hands slid up and down my side curves until he ended up leaving them on my ass. He squeezed them which sent my hot core into his erection.

We both moaned at the feeling. Soon we were both outside and inside the condo; he kept kissing my neck as I struggled to open the door.

He led me to my room and hovered over me, his lips never left my skin, and I threw off his shirt and touched his six packs. I moaned at the feeling, while he took my shirt off and gave me wet kissed he started do go lower when…

My cell phone rang, we both groaned while I reached over and grabbed it, "hello" I was half annoyed have ticklish from Edward's part.

"Bella, where are you? The Pageant is tomorrow and you need to practice your talent, and so does Edward…Oh My God Edward, we need to get his outfit and make over and…" my mother screamed into the phone. I sighed, "Mom, breath, I'll take Edward and get it taken care of, you just relax and make sure it all goes well with the lights and that clothes are nice," I said while looking at Edward. He smiled but looked curious.

She let out a breath, "Okay…Okay" she kept repeating as she hung up.

"What are we doing exactly?" Edward as, he removed himself from above me and put on his shirt as I searched for a clean wife beater for me.

"We are going shopping for you outfit for tomorrows pageant" I told him as I grabbed my purse and grabbed his hand.

He groaned, and I kissed him, "the things I do for you" he said to himself. I laughed.

* * *

"Here try this one on" I said handing him some mid night trunks.

"Why do I have to wear them again?' he asked as he walked inside the changing room.

"Because Under the sea is the theme so unless you want….Pink" my voice got slower and quieter as Edward stepped out in only the trunks; no shoes to shirt.

He raised an eyebrow, "so, what do you think?" he said. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Turn around and give me a spin" I ordered. He did as told, but very slowly I licked my lips.

"So?" he asked.

"One more time" I said jokingly y. he laughed and stepped back inside and changed into his regular clothes.

"How about some other ones instead" he offered. I nodded, I was enjoying shopping for him, "what else do we need" he asked.

"Well" I started off while looking threw some other trunks, "a tux, which we already asked you mother for" he groaned and rested his head on my shoulder, "you told my mother" it wasn't a question.

He groaned again, "I found them" I said as I held up some pink trunks for men. "No way in hell" he said and moved away from them.

"Please, it would mean so much to me" I pouted and he went for it.

"The things I do for you" he muttered while I laughed.

"Do you need any help?" a teenager around 15 asked just as Edward came out.

"Bella, no way in hell am I wearing these" he stated.

"How does he look in them?" I asked the girl, she was speechless and Edward's face was red.

"Umm….umm" she kept saying.

"I think were done" I said, "go change and were taking them, along with the blue ones" I said. He rolled his eyes and left to change.

I led Edward towards the spa, he stopped 10 feet away, "no way im already wearing the pink trunks but no way am I getting into the Spa" he stated.

I crossed my arms, "fine, then I'll just go with a different guy to be my partner for the pageant" I threatened.

He sighed, "please" I begged. He gave me a crooked smile, "fine" then kissed my lips.

"Hi how can I help you" the receptionist said friendly.

I smiled at her, "me and my boyfriend, need manicures pedicures, eyebrow waxing, for both of us and a full body wax for me" I said.

The receptionist looked at Edward had a smile that looked somewhat seductive, and her voice changed too, "is that all" she was looking at him.

"Yes I said with attitude.

"Please wait a moment" she said back to her regular voice.

Edward had smudge on his face, "what?" I asked.

"You were jealous" he said happily as he whispered it into my ear. I blushed red, he laughed quietly,

"So I was big deal" I said, it was a big deal and he knew it.

He let it go because they called us in. they made us change into robes as we stared our pedicures.

"Why do I need this anyway" he kept asking after our pedicures and manicures were done, I had my nails painted a cheetah color with pink and blue in them.

We separated as I went to get my body wax and told the lady that when he was down to send him in with me.

I didn't trust any of these women to be here with him alone.

I was half way down when Edward came in and held my hand for the remainder of the waxing…especially down there.

* * *

"Never again am I going in there, not even if you beg me" he said massaging his eyebrows.

I laughed and headed home to where my mother made us try on our out fits.

Edward's mother, esme was there along with Dr. Cullen, with a camera. Edward groaned when he saw his father with a camera, but went along with it.

My mother made us try on our clothes and we fucking ROCKED IT.

"well get some sleep, tomorrow is the big day' my mother said excitedly. Edward strayed the night in my room as he said we had to get up early in the morning.

We made out before going to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked shopping with Edward. **

**Pictures are on the profile page: **_Edward's pink trunks, his blue ones, and Bella's nails._

**Peace: D**


	6. Show Time

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is _UNPOPULAR_ and her friends are only Angela and Edward…mostly Angela. What happens when Edward's Ex-Girlfriend enters a Beauty Pageant? And Bella just so happens to be the winner of it **EVERY SINGLE YEAR** without anyone from Forks, besides her Dad and Angela, knows about. Who will win? And will Edward like this side of Bella?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward" I whispered in his ear, "Edward" I said a little louder. He wasn't waking up and he needed to shower, so I did what any other person would do, I jumped him.

"EDWARD!" I yelled he quickly stood up.

"What….what?" he asked urgently. I was on the bed wet from my shower in only a towel, "about time….now go take a shower" I ordered him.

"A cold one apparently" I heard him mutter and got a blushed.

I changed as he showered; he helped me straighten my hair, we ate breakfast and went our way towards the theater for the pageant.

* * *

"Thank god you both are here" my mother said in a hurry "now Alice and Rosalie are in there so go….now" my mother pushed us into our dressing room.

I hugged both Alice and Rosalie, "you ready for your first pageant?" Rosalie asked him as she put the finishing touched on Edward's hair as Alice worked on mine.

"As we'll ever be, right love" Edward answered for us. I blushed; Alice got me changed into my first dress in where I will be going with Edward.

"I didn't teach him the steps!" I yelled as I got into my gown.

"That is why you mother and my mother woke me up after you went to sleep and thought me them" Edward said over the stall, "so no worried. I sighed in relief.

I stepped out and Edward looked so fucking sexy in his tux, he turned around and saw me his jaw dropped, "so?" I asked him, "What does my boyfriend think of me in this dress"

He swallowed, "forget the pageant lets go to Vegas baby" he whispered in my ear, I turned a bright red.

"Places!" Jane the stage director ordered us. Edward was led to the other part of the stage.

The music came on and so did we, I was the 6th person out of 13 of them, I came out in my steps of a twirls as I reached Edward for his hand.

"EDWARD!" Tanya's voice yelled out and she moved me so she could grab his hand, "you came for me"

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Never….never ever will I go shopping with Bella I love her to death but shopping with her for this pageant _will_ be the death of me.

Especially when we were in the waxing…I was building up a boner and was a miracle that I hid it from her so long.

When we got home I was staving but my appetite when away when I saw my parents in in the condo and dad had a camera in his hand.

Bella made me try on the outfits for the pageant tomorrow; I swear if it wasn't for her I would die of embarrassment right about now.

"Im going to bed" I said after I tried on the last outfit hoping I wasn't blushing too much.

"Sweet dreams' our mother told us. We made out in Bella's bed for about an hour before going to sleep and having my mother wake me up.

"Come on you need to learn" My mother said as she tried to teach me to dance in which I was pretty much sleep dancing. About 2 hours later I mastered in for her sake and mine to get some sleep.

"We'll be cheering you on" my mother said happily. My father chuckled at me the whole evening, 'hey dad" I said before he left.

"Yes son…or sweetheart" he laughed at his joke, "hahaha….have another kid with her please" I begged him.

"We'll be trying tonight I can tell you that" he said laughed as he left. I got the image out of my mind and went to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

I heard the shower go on, and I moved my hand to find Bella not there; after a few more minutes I heard the shower go off and I faked sleeping.

"Edward" she whispered in my ear, drops of water were falling of her on to me, I hid a smile as she called me once more "Edward" it was more persistent this time.

I heard her get off the bed; I wonder if she was changing, all of a sudden she jumped me.

"EDWARD" she yelled that it even scared me; I jumped of the bed and stood up.

"What…what" I asked her. She sat on her knees on the bed all wet, "go shower…now" she pointed towards her bathroom.

"A cold one apparently" I muttered to myself. I stepped into the shower and jerked myself off, then took a comfortable shower until Bella knocked on the door to hurry out and eat breakfast and she left clothes on the bed for me.

I wore what she had put on the bed, a t-shirt, sweats and sneakers; we ate breakfast and headed down to the pageant.

"Thank god you both are here" Renee said in fluster "now Alice and Rosalie are in there so go….now" I think I got bruises form her pointy fingers.

I was sat down on a chair as a blonde woman knows as Rosalie fixed my hair and slapped my hand everything my hand got close enough, "you ready for your first pageant?" Rosalie asked me as she slapped my hand once again causing Bella to giggle.

"As we'll ever be, right love" I answered and I saw her blushed from the mirror; the hyper pixie named Alice led us to some dressing rooms; my Tux was there and as I finished putting on the jacket and running my hand through my hair I heard Bella yell

"I didn't teach him the steps!" I guess she was referring to me; and I had the urge to calm her down;

"That is why you mother and my mother woke me up after you went to sleep and thought me them" I answered her over the stall, "so no worried,' I smirked when I heard her sigh in relief.

I stepped out and looked back at the mirror when I noticed something blue from the corner of my eye and saw Bella, in a blue gown that was just made for her, "so?" she asked me sounding so fucking sexy, "What does my boyfriend think of me in this dress"

I swallowed…hard "forget the pageant lets go to Vegas baby" I whispered in her ear, which caused her to turn a beautiful blushing red.

"Places!" the stage director ordered us. I left towards the other part of the stage the other guys looked at me with envy….im so much hotter than these losers.

The music came on and so did we, me and Bella were the 6th person out of 13 of them, I saw Bella come out and she did a few twirls as the other girls had and reached for my hand.

"EDWARD!" Tanya's voice yelled out and pushed past Bella to get to me, "you came for me"

* * *

**Peace: D**


	7. Competition

**Bella Swan in a Beauty Pageant?**

_Read one once but know I can remember the name of it. _

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Tanya pushed me out of the way into her sate's arms, to find out it was Jacob Black, I quickly removed myself form his embrace and separated Tanya from Edward.

"What the hell!" she screamed at me, "he came with me" I shouted back in her face which became priceless.

She looked at Edward as if he would laugh and all of this will be a joke, but no one laughed, "you choose this freak, over me" she said in a tone as if she were reading make believe.

Jane the director came and told us to continue on or we'll be kicked off the show, Edward grabbed my hand and we went to our place.

Once the curtains were closed Tanya yelled out and came towards us, "this…this is not happening, you were supposed to be with me"

"Keep dreaming Tanya" I said to her face, all of the things she'd done to me are now coming back…Karma sure is a bitch.

Tanya lunged but got held back as Edward protected me, "one more chance or both of you will be off my show!" Jane yelled at me and Tanya and left.

Next was the Swim Suit competition, with Edward's hard six pack he and I rocked our blue swim suits; Tanya came in with a pink one piece swim suit that was too small for her and tight.

Some were disqualified and left only three of us left, me and Edward, Tanya and Jacob and Natalie and Isaac.

We went back to dress into our last dress and Edward changed into a grey long sleeve V-neck that showed his muscles with some black jeans. While the other guys were there tux again.

I was having fun, better than I had years ago, "question time" the host Alec said.

"The judges will ask each one different question each for each competitor" he spoke.

Natalie and Isaac went first and both were nervous and you could see it they kept stuttering but had good answers, "Isabella Swan" Alec announced proudly, "what saying is just write for you?"

I thought about it and I knew which one, "Momma tried to raise a lady but daddy won he raised a lady who doesn't shit from anyone" clapper, whoops and laughter filled the place up.

"Edward Cullen" Alec said as I went back into place, Edward swaged over to Alec and gave everyone a crooked smile that swooned them cover, "What is your dream job?" thaw was so easy.

Edward smiled, "im going to become a doctor" he said proudly, many clapped, "so why did you join a beauty pageant if you're going to become a doctor?" Alec asked laughing at the end.

"My girlfriend needs an escort" Edward laughed and I blushed.

"Tanya Denali" Alec announced the moment Edward reached me and pulled me into his arms, Tanya glared at me as she walked past me, "how does beauty fit into society?"

"I think beauty is within and society just paints a ridiculous picture" Tanya said conceitedly and walked back before Alec could ask her another thing, "Jacob, how do you like being in a pageant?" he laughed while saying it.

Jacob was tall, muscles, tan and very cute if I do say so, "very interesting" but he spoke little.

"The judges will now decide who wins the event this year as Miss Seattle, is it new comers Tanya and Jacob; Natalie and Isaac or last year champion, Isabella and Edward"

We were lead back stage where my mother after a few minutes they called us back in.

"this year Miss Seattle is.."

**Peace: D**


End file.
